


A templar's notes

by the8thevilex



Series: The Templar and the circle Mage [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, diary book is diary, non canon sister is main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the companion piece to a view from the circle. </p>
<p>Elysse trevelyean is a young templar recruit for two reasons. One- house trevelyean always wants their children to be the best they can be and two, her twin sister is in the circle by choice- and she misses her sister. This follows a young templars growing journey from origins to kirkwall to the inquisition. From being with her family to almost killed at the gallows to a gruff woman beyond her years. Elysse trevelyean makes friends with a cast of characters including the companion story ' a view from the circle' 's main character as well as a dalish elf whos bad at it , a templar love interest , a rival and her family .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The notebook she gave me.

**\- Day one -**

Gifts are amazing things. Sorrowful things mind you , but none the less amazing. My twin sister Circe gave me this book before she left. I couldn't go with her then as i was finishing up my lessons but now that I am old enough I will join circe at the circle. Haha I know what you're thinking dear journal ' but Elysse , you have no magic, what will you do at the circle?' Well papa always said I would make an excellent warrior. At first I dreamt late through the night about being a grey warden though now I wish to serve the maker as a just and true Templar. Theres a boy next to me , he's got a book too though I'm pretty sure he is a mage. He saw me crying earlier , most would've thought i didn't want to leave my family behind as I'm "a big hoity toity noble who needs to grow up." fadoodle! I was crying tears of joy because I finally get to be with my sister again. I have to put my journal away quickly as we're getting closer to the circle tower . Hopefully I'll get to see circe before I get started. Til' we speak again Journal.

-Elysse Trevelyean

[theres a crude small doodle two women that are similar in apperance one with mage robes with an arrow pointing to it saying "Circe" and the other with a sword and an arrow pointing to it saying "Me"] 


	2. The second , a tired note

- **Day Two-**

[the writing is much more strained on this page , a bit rigid and theres no drawings only scribbled lines and the last word slips off the page even] 

Ugh. I want to die. They never warn you the first time you have lyrium. They said it would be over in an hour when I took it this morning. I am still very much feeling the effects dear diary.It is late morning and I have not seen my sister or any mages in fact. Theres a man  by the name of Cullen . Five years older than me , he's supposed to be watching the trainers i heard but instead he hangs around the mages like he's interested in them or something. Creepy man, I hope he stays away from my sister. I'm writing this from my cot , our roos arent what i'm used to but then again I'm used to furs and fancy fabrics and balls at all hours of the night. I musn't be the only templar of noble birth though why are all the other recruits making jest at me? It hardly bothers me , as papa always taught me to I keep my head held high and my mind is trained to the makers will in combat . I will surpass them in time .

-Elysse Trevelyean


	3. A visit to the chantry

-Day three-

Hello dear diary , as you can see I've recovered from the lyrium though i'm not looking forward to the weekly doses we have to take of it .  [theres a crude drawing of a face with its tongue sticking out ] .Today though we took a visit to the chantry. The veteran templar , as I call him , I think his name is Granger, he told me some stories about andraste and the maker that I had never heard before. Stuff he said wasn't included in the chant of light we use because over time people took them out or changed them. He is a nice man and I trust him. Soon I heard that we'll start training with weapons and abilities. Then we'll get our location assignments and get working. I am excited.  The chantry here is lovely and everyone (minus a few) are really nice to me. Hopefully I'll get assigned to watch over circe. 

Till we speak again 

                                                     -Elysse Trevlyean 


End file.
